<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bright Side of Life by Viper_61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388910">The Bright Side of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_61/pseuds/Viper_61'>Viper_61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_61/pseuds/Viper_61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cyrus reluctantly agrees to go on a date with Saturn, and begins to question what it means to feel human emotion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi | Cyrus/Saturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bright Side of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't know why he said yes. Perhaps he didn't know what he was saying, or maybe he let the stress of the situation get the better of him; an idiotic thing for him to do. Either way, all Cyrus knows is that he somehow agreed to go on a date with Saturn of all people. </p>
<p>  It was a busy time at the Team Galactic headquarters, as the long-awaited ceremony at Mt.Coronet was less than a week away. Cyrus was adament on his plans to destroy the universe, and everything must go according to plan; though things were currently at a standstill. A child trainer had been interfering with their work in hopes of foiling his plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyrus decided to host a meeting with a few Grunts to discuss the matter at hand. </p>
<p>"We must not let ourselves be outsmarted by a child. These upcoming days are our most pivotal, and I want each and every one of you to hold back at nothing when it comes to this child." </p>
<p>Cyrus looked around the dimly lit room to see how well the Grunts were reacting to his speech. He noticed that one female Grunt was swaying back and forth staring at the ceiling, while a male Grunt was picking his nose and eating it in the corner of the room. </p>
<p>Cyrus sighed. </p>
<p>The Grunts were as stupid as they come, but they were easy to manipulate and worked for practically nothing. Sure, they would never know the full extent of Cyrus's plans...but that didn't matter. If anything, Cyrus thought he was doing them a favour by releasing them from their miserable lives. He would never have to look at their idiotic faces ever again, though he still needed them to do his bidding. Planning to destroy the universe proved to be no easy task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We must assure that the master plan goes without error. Everything we have ever worked for is upon us." Cyrus continued in his stern voice. "Team Galactic never fails, we must prosper and-" </p>
<p>Cyrus's speech was cut off by the sound of the door opening. More light spilled into the dark room from the hallway as a shadowy figure stood in the doorway, and from the crescent-shaped hairstyle on the silhouette it only took a few seconds for Cyrus to figure out who it was. </p>
<p>"M-Master Cyrus sir, I umm..I'm sorry to interrupt...but ugh...I just had a quick question to ask." </p>
<p>"Commander Saturn, this better be important. As you may be able to tell, I am a very busy man." </p>
<p>Saturn slowly inched his way forward, squeezing through a group of Grunts until he was standing by Cyrus's side. </p>
<p>"Yes of course sir. Well I was just wondering...y'know with the big day at Mt.Coronet coming up so soon...I umm...I was just wondering if we could..umm..I mean if you and I...if you wanted to celebrate with me beforehand...like umm...like a date?" </p>
<p>Cyrus sighed once more and rubbed his forehead with his hand. </p>
<p>He would have been surprised at such an offer, if this hadn't been the eighteenth time Saturn had asked him out in a month. No..if anything, Cyrus was quite used to it by now. Saturn would interrupt him at an innapropriate time, ask him out in an awkward manner, get rejected and leave. That was the running theme for the past month, and Arceus only knows why Saturn can't take no for an answer. </p>
<p>"Commander Saturn, I must decline your offer...again." </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus, I promise it's different this time! After whatever happens at Mt. Coronet, we might not get another chance to commemorate our time working together!" </p>
<p>Cyrus looked down at Saturn's pouting face, and began to feel tense. Though he wouldn't dare show it in his demeanor, everything was beginning to stress him out. Making sure everything goes according to plan at Mt. Coronet, dealing with dumb Grunts, eliminating a child trainer wanting to ruin his dream...and now he had Saturn pestering him. He was only twenty-seven years old, but was beginning to feel more like fifty. </p>
<p>"Fine....i'll go" Said Cyrus practically speaking through his teeth. </p>
<p>Cyrus felt bile rising to his throat at the thought of him agreeing to go on a date with Saturn. After all, he only agreed to get Saturn to finally leave him alone; and it's not like anything would matter in the longrun...with the destruction of the universe only a few days away. Saturn was just another pawn in Cyrus's game, and he could use him for whatever he deemed neccessary. </p>
<p>Saturn's eyes went wider than a full moon "Wow! Really sir? Thank you...you won't regret this sir...I promise....I was thinking this Friday at seven o' clock....i'll make reservations....oh, and I should probably get my drycleaning done....and-" </p>
<p>Cyrus chose to tune the rest out as Saturn practically plowed his way through a group of Grunts out the door in excitement. When everything had finally calmed down, Cyrus found himself with a bunch of wide-eyed Grunts staring at him. </p>
<p>"Ahem...so I was saying, Team Galactic never fails! We must prosper and stop at nothing to get what we want!" </p>
<p>Cyrus managed to finish up the meeting rather quickly; the Grunts eating up his every word as the gospel truth. He was so pleased, that he had almost forgotten about agreeing to go on a date with Saturn...until he overheard two gossiping Grunts in the hallway. </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus and Commander Saturn...it's just so scandalous, I mean who would have thought? Said a female Grunt. </p>
<p>"No way, I totally saw it coming! I mean, his right hand man? Commander Saturn practically drools at the sight of Master Cyrus!" Said a much taller male Grunt. </p>
<p>"But Master Cyrus is so...so restricted when it comes to emotion...Saturn must really be special to him." Replied the other </p>
<p>Cyrus had decided he had heard enough at that point. </p>
<p>"You two, get back to work immedietly. This is the busiest week of our lives and I don't need anyone loitering around." </p>
<p>The two Grunts appeared startled, even though Cyrus remained as monotone as ever. </p>
<p>"Yes sir!" </p>
<p>"Sorry sir!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Imbeciles, Cyrus thought to himself after the Grunts had fled in fear. Of course word had gotten out already; drama spreads like wildfire in a place like this. Cyrus had no doubt in his mind that Saturn had bragged to everyone in the Team Galactic building. </p>
<p>Cyrus sighed to himself...he was doing too much of that lately. </p>
<p>Just one more week. One more week and he would have his own universe...be the god that he deserves to be. No more would he have to deal with people and their foolish emotions. He would be liberated at last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The work week proved to be chaotic, as the young child trainer snuck into the Galactic headquarters and managed to release the three lake guardian pokémon that had been held captive. Of course the Grunts had failed, Cyrus was not surprised. Though it was no matter, he already had all that he needed to summon the legendary pokèmon...and destroy this universe once and for all. </p>
<p>By the time Friday came along, all Cyrus could do was wait in his room...dreading this date that he absolutely doesn't want to go on. </p>
<p>"Why am I doing this?" Cyrus said to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed. </p>
<p>He looked at the clock on his wall. It was almost six-thirty in the evening. </p>
<p>"Why am I wasting my time with this foolishness...We're going to Mt.Coronet in two days time and there's still much to do, the child trainer could be anywhere by now and-" </p>
<p>Cyrus's ramblings were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. Was it Saturn? </p>
<p>He opened the door and scowled in slight dissapointment that it wasn't Saturn. It was much worse than that. </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus, you really thought you were going on a date without telling us first!" Said a red-haired woman. </p>
<p>"We're so excited for you! How could you not tell us?" Squealed a purple-haired woman. </p>
<p>It was Commander Mars, and Commander Jupiter. Cyrus had hoped that some miracle had occured and the two women hadn't discovered anything about the date...though he was wrong. He knew that Jupiter and Mars wouldn't let him off the hook about anything...especially something like this. </p>
<p>Mars was staring Cyrus up and down. </p>
<p>"Sir, with all due respect...are you really going on a date....dressed in that?" </p>
<p>Cyrus looked down at himself. He was wearing his usual Team Galactic uniform. He saw no need to dress up for the occasion....it was only Saturn after all. </p>
<p>"Why? What's wrong with my uniform?" </p>
<p>"Nothing at all sir....it's just that...you look a little...dull." Replied Mars. </p>
<p>Cyrus rolled his eyes and found that Jupiter was already digging through his closet...only to find replicas of the same uniform. </p>
<p>"They're all the same!" Exclaimed the purple-haired woman. </p>
<p>"No, no, no, we can't let you leave looking like this sir. There has to be something better. I'll be right back!" Said the red-haired woman. </p>
<p>With that Mars was out the door, leaving Cyrus alone in the room with Jupiter...she had a devilish grin on her face. </p>
<p>"Y'know sir, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you could really use some colour on your face." </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"Well, Master Cyrus you are very pale, it makes you look....kinda dead." </p>
<p>Cyrus said nothing. He was beginning to lose his patience with the two women pointing out his flaws...destroying the universe couldn't possibly come any quicker. </p>
<p>"Lucky for you sir, I happen to be very talented at bringing out the best in everyone. Back in the day I used to compete at the contest hall in Hearthome City; my pokèmon would always win the beauty segment." </p>
<p>Cyrus felt himself twitch as Jupiter pulled out a fashion case from her bag. </p>
<p>"Now let's see here, i'm thinking that a little bit of bronzer might be able to add some life to your skin." Said Jupiter. </p>
<p>"Bronzor? Like...the pokèmon?" Replied Cyrus in a confused tone. </p>
<p>"No silly! It's for your face...I wear it all the time." Said Jupiter gesturing to her own face. </p>
<p>It took Cyrus only a moment to realize that Jupiter was referring to makeup. Which was one thing he wasn't willing to do for this stupid date. </p>
<p>"No, this is where I draw the line." Cyrus managed to keep his voice monotone while slowly backing away from Jupiter. </p>
<p>"Oh come on sir, it's not like it's a full face of makeup...nobody will even be able to tell it's there." </p>
<p>Cyrus would have kept backing up if it wasn't for Jupiter grabbing his arm and pinning him down to the ground. He certainly forgot how physically strong she was...though I suppose he had hired her for a reason. </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus I am truly sorry, but this is for your own good. Mars and I won't let you sabotage what could be your only chance at love." </p>
<p>With that, Cyrus srunched his face as Jupiter dabbed a strange liquid to different areas of his face. He kept his mind focused on the fact that he'll be a literal god in less than two days to keep himself distracted from the impromptu makeover. Soon...no mere mortals will exist to pin him down. </p>
<p>"Sir, you have such lovely cheekbones, and that chiseled jawline...it would be such a shame not to enhance such strong features." Said Jupiter as she was finishing up. </p>
<p>Cyrus heard the doorknob turn as Mars stepped back into the room, carrying a full piece black suit in her hand. </p>
<p>"Ta-da! Am I good or am I good?" Exclaimed Mars excitedly. </p>
<p>"Wow, Where did you find that?" Said Jupiter. </p>
<p>"Oh, I stole it from a Grunt's closet." </p>
<p>Cyrus felt humiliated at the fact that he would be wearing clothing that belonged to an idiotic Grunt. Though he wasn't in the mood to put up a fight again after being pinned to the floor against his will by Jupiter. He would have fired her on the spot if it weren't for the destruction of the universe being so close. </p>
<p>"Now, can both of you leave as I change?"<br/>Said Cyrus tiredly. </p>
<p>After changing into the suit, Cyrus had the chance to look at himself in the mirror. Whatever Jupiter had put on his face had certainly brightened his complexion, he looked alive....he hated it. The suit on the otherhand was nice, definitely something a god would wear. He even contemplated whether or not he should wear it at Mt. Coronet. </p>
<p>After checking himself out, Cyrus made his way down to the main lobby of the Team Galactic Headquarters...only to find Jupiter and Mars waiting for him. </p>
<p>He groaned, he thought he had finally gotten rid of those two. </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus look how handsome you look!" Exclaimed Jupiter. </p>
<p>"Give us the spin sir!" Said Mars. </p>
<p>Cyrus sighed to himself as he reluctantly spun around for the two women. For the love of Arceus, when will the humiliation ever end? </p>
<p>"Hey, are we forgetting about me?" </p>
<p>Cyrus looked back to see Saturn walking down the stairs. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with dark pants. Cyrus immedietly felt overdressed in comparison. </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus, you're certainly looking like a sight for sore eyes." Said Saturn as he eyed Cyrus up and down. </p>
<p>Cyrus had no obvious reaction to the compliment, and didn't dare return the favour. Though he did admit to himself that Saturn looked aesthetically pleasing to the eye. </p>
<p>"Alright you two turn around!" Exclaimed Jupiter. </p>
<p>Cyrus didn't have the chance to respond as a bright flash went off. It was Jupiter with a disposable camera. </p>
<p>"Come on you two, put your arms around each-other. We need to remember this moment forever!" Yelled the purple-haired Commander. </p>
<p>Once again, Cyrus had no time to react as Saturn had put his arm around his waist and displayed a toothy grin toward the<br/>camera. Cyrus's heartbeat sped up at Saturn's physical touch, though he reassured himself it was just the shock of the moment. He reluctantly put his own arm around Saturn..so that it was barely touching his waist, though he kept his face in a neutral expression. </p>
<p>Jupiter was snapping photos of them as if they were a couple of young teenagers heading off to prom. Cyrus was embarrassed by the whole situation. The only thing he could think about was how surprisingly small Saturn's waist was. Cyrus finally let out a sigh of relief when Jupiter ran out of film. </p>
<p>Just as Cyrus thought he was off the hook, Mars approached him once more. </p>
<p>"Okay, So I just have a few things for you guys to stay safe." </p>
<p>And with that, Mars began pulling a bunch of items from her bag. </p>
<p>"I have some super repels if you guys get caught in tall grass, an escape rope just in case you get lost in a cave, a pokèdoll to ward off wild pokèmon....oh, and you might need this as well." </p>
<p>Cyrus took the final item and glanced at it. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he finally realized what it was...It was a condom. </p>
<p>"What the f-" </p>
<p>"Now now Master Cyrus, I know what you're thinking, but I want you boys to be safe tonight no matter what happens. You know what they say...don't be silly wrap your willy!" Exclaimed the red-haired commander. </p>
<p>Cyrus shoved the condom in his coat pocket faster than the speed of light. The last thing he needs is for Saturn to see it. </p>
<p>Cyrus and Saturn were finally out the door as Mars and Jupiter wished them luck. </p>
<p>"Have fun you two!" Mars said specifically to Cyrus. </p>
<p>"Stay safe!" Said Jupiter as she blew them a kiss and closed the door behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were finally alone. Walking together out in the open air of Veilstone City. Cyrus was silent and had his hands behind his back, while Saturn was whistling to himself. Cyrus was never one for small talk, especially in a situation that he didn't care about. Though with Saturn, he found the silence unbearable. </p>
<p>"So, where do you intend on taking me?" Said Cyrus in his usual monotone voice. </p>
<p>"Tonight Master Cyrus, i'll be taking you to the Seven Stars Restaurant on the Valor Lakefront! They have decent food, and it's only a short walk away from Veilstone City." Said Saturn excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyrus said nothing. He had heard about the Restaurant on the Valor Lakefront, though he had never been. He found no need to induldge on anything in this miserable universe, when his ideal universe was so close to becoming reality. Though he did admit that it might be nice to go out one final time...sort of like his very own last supper. </p>
<p>The two finally made their way to the restaurant. Stepping inside, Cyrus noticed that the interior was nothing more than a simple square filled with tables. Nothing fancy at all...he was certainly overdressed. Though he did begin to feel uncomfortable when seeing that most of the customers were couples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Table for two please" Said Saturn to the young hostess </p>
<p>"Of course, right this way please" </p>
<p>They followed the young woman to a table near the wall resting up against a window. Cyrus was thankful that he was able to sit away from people...though he still had Saturn to deal with.  </p>
<p>"Here are your menus, a waiter will be over shortly to take your order" Said the young woman as she walked away. </p>
<p>Cyrus hid his face in the menu almost immedietly in order to avoid more small talk, though he felt Saturn's piercing eyes staring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So umm....Master Cyrus sir...I can't believe i'm actually sitting across from you right now....I mean, we've made it so far". </p>
<p>Cyrus grunted while still looking at the menu as Saturn continued to talk. </p>
<p>"I mean it sir, everything we've ever wanted with Team Galactic is just days away....and it's all thanks to you, it will be a success...I promise." </p>
<p>Cyrus still refused to put the menu down. Talking about the master plan only filled him with more anticipation to destroy the universe as fast as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus sir, i'm honestly surprised you even hired me at all...as a Commander especially. You know, I don't mean to get all sentimental...but I was bullied as a kid. At school everyone called me scrawny, fidgety, and anxious. I never really fit it. Working with Team Galactic....you gave me a place to fit in....so thank you sir." </p>
<p>At that, Cyrus finally put down the menu and looked at Saturn. He felt a familiar twinge in his heart, one that he hadn't felt since childhood. He too didn't fit in when he was a student at school; creating Team Galactic was a way to see himself as a leader, and have others bow down to him...like a god. It felt a bit sickening to know that he and Saturn had something in common. </p>
<p>"You're welcome" Cyrus said quickly as he stuck his face back in the menu. </p>
<p>"Are you two ready to order?" Said a male waiter as he approached their table. </p>
<p>"Why yes, i'll have the everything burger with the house salad on the side please". Said Saturn excitedly. </p>
<p>"I suppose i'll have the Floatzel nuggets with a side of fries". Said Cyrus in his usual monotone. </p>
<p>The waiter took their menus from them and left. Saturn stared at Cyrus and couldn't help but laugh. </p>
<p>"The Floatzel nuggets sir? Those were on the kid's menu." </p>
<p>"Well i've never been here before, and it's best to order something safe. I can't risk getting sick with the ceremony at Mt. Coronet being a few days away." Replied Cyrus. </p>
<p>"You amuse me Master Cyrus. One moment you're cold and stern, and the next moment you're ordering nuggets off of the kid's menu...but that's what I like about you sir." </p>
<p>Cyrus didn't have time to respond as their table was approached by a young teenage couple. </p>
<p>"Hey there, my boyfriend and I were wondering if you two were up for a pokèmon battle?" Said a blonde female beauty. </p>
<p>"What do you say Cyrus? Want to have a little appetizer before the main course?" Said Saturn. </p>
<p>Cyrus was confused as to why they were being challenged to a pokèmon battle in a restaurant. </p>
<p>"Saturn, you never said anything about pokèmon battles." </p>
<p>"Well sir, I suppose I forgot to mention...pokèmon battles are kind of a thing here between customers." </p>
<p>Cyrus rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"Alright...i'll do it." </p>
<p>He felt awkward about battling alongside Saturn, especially in the restaurant setting. Though he was never one to turn down a challenge...especially against two kids. Perhaps this is the way he could finally redeem himself in battle after being beat by the child trainer. </p>
<p>The blonde beauty and her boyfriend were the first to send out their pokèmon. </p>
<p>"Go Onix!" </p>
<p>"Go Bidoof!" </p>
<p>Cyrus smirked at the fact that they were battling with a Bidoof...winning this battle should be like taking candy from a baby. He was sure that he and Saturn had the superior pokèmon. </p>
<p>"Go Toxicroak!" Exclaimed Saturn. </p>
<p>Cyrus said nothing as he sent out his Crobat into battle. </p>
<p>"Onix, use sand tomb!" Yelled the blonde beauty. </p>
<p>The attack was aimed at Toxicroak, as Crobat is immune to ground moves. It took a fair amount of damage. </p>
<p>"Toxicroak use poison jab!" Yelled Saturn. </p>
<p>The hit was aimed at Onix, though it didn't do much damage. </p>
<p>"Bidoof use Headbutt!" Cried the blonde beauty's boyfriend. </p>
<p>Cyrus's eyes went wide as the hit actually did a decent amount of damage on his Crobat...perhaps this Bidoof will be more difficult to defeat. </p>
<p>"Crobat...poison fang." Said Cyrus in his usual monotone. </p>
<p>He clenched his teeth as the hit did barely nothing on the Bidoof. The damn thing must be made out of gold. </p>
<p>"Onix, use rock slide!" Cried the blonde beauty. </p>
<p>The move effected both pokèmon...Crobat taking it the worst. Cyrus almost felt a twinge of concern at seeing his pokèmon in pain...though he pushed the feeling aside quickly. Telling himself that pokèmon are tools of battle after all. </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus...i'll give your pokèmon this potion." Said Saturn as he used his turn to heal Crobat. </p>
<p>Cyrus felt a strange amount of emotion for Saturn wasting his turn on healing his pokèmon...his mind told him it was foolish of him to do. Though the twinge in his heart was telling him to appreciate the gesture. </p>
<p>"Bidoof use headbutt!" </p>
<p>The move was aimed at Toxicroak this time, and thankfully took little to no damage. </p>
<p>"Crobat..cross poison." </p>
<p>The move hit Bidoof, and thankfully took lots of damage. </p>
<p>"Onix, use rock throw!" </p>
<p>Both Saturn and Cyrus let out a sigh of relief as the attack missed. </p>
<p>"Toxicroak, use revenge!" </p>
<p>The move hit Onix at record speed as the pokèmon finally fainted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice one." Said Cyrus as he high fived a pleased Saturn. </p>
<p>It was never in him to compliment people, though Cyrus told himself he was only doing it from a battle standpoint...it was a good move...there's no emotion involved in thinking that. </p>
<p>The beauty's boyfriend used his turn to give a potion to his Bidoof...though it didn't do much. </p>
<p>"Crobat...Air Cutter." </p>
<p>Crobat seemed to be feeling better about battle as he managed a critical hit...making the Bidoof faint. </p>
<p>They had won the battle. It was glorious. Cyrus felt like he hadn't won a battle in forever. He couldn't deny that Saturn was a good partner for him in battle; there was a certain synchronicity in the way they worked together that Cyrus couldn't quite put into words. </p>
<p>"Aww, no fair...you were no match for us!" Cried the blonde beauty. </p>
<p>"Here's your winnings, good battle guys." Said the boyfriend as he handed over a wad of cash. </p>
<p>After recieving their winnings and returning their pokèmon to their pokèballs, Cyrus and Saturn went back to their table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, why didn't you tell me you were that good at battling?" Said Cyrus genuinely wanting to know. </p>
<p>"Well sir...I didn't think it would matter much...I mean...nobody's really noticed before." </p>
<p>Cyrus said nothing as Saturn continued to talk. </p>
<p>"Well, if i'm being quite honest...I wanted to go all the way with my pokèmon trainer journey...travel the region, catch every pokèmon, and maybe try to become the champion." </p>
<p>Cyrus instinctively raised his eyebrow at the thought of Saturn being Sinnoh's pokèmon champion. </p>
<p>"By your face I know what you're thinking....I know it's nothing more than a stupid dream I had in my childhood. My parents discouraged my development as a trainer, said they wanted me to do something more practical. Guess that's how I ended up here." </p>
<p>"I think you could have done it." Said Cyrus without making any eye contact with Saturn. </p>
<p>"You really think so sir? You don't know how much I appreciate that coming from you." Replied Saturn. </p>
<p>Cyrus didn't know whether or not he believed what he said to Saturn, but he did know what it felt like to be discouraged by your family...and nobody deserves that, especially someone as strong as Saturn. The dirty feeling within Cyrus was coming back at the thought that he and Saturn have clearly had very similar upbringings. </p>
<p>"Your food gentlemen." Said a waiter who had approached their table. </p>
<p>Cyrus was thankful for the distraction from his thoughts as they finally recieved their food. </p>
<p>"Yes! Finally!" Exclaimed Saturn as he practically shovelled his burger into his mouth. </p>
<p>Cyrus felt a twinge guilty at the sight; prrhaps he should be feeding his employees more often. He quickly buried the feeling...he was definitely feeling one too many emotional 'twinges' tonight. </p>
<p>"Arre yo gnna et?" Said Saturn barely audible through a mouth full of food. </p>
<p>Cyrus nodded and looked down at his plate of food. They were nuggets shaped like the pokèmon Floatzel. He plopped one in his mouth and couldn't help but question if they were made of real Floatzel...though as a man preparing to destroy the universe, he was in no place to question the ethics of society. </p>
<p>"So...why a Crobat?" Said Saturn, mouth now free of food. </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Why do you battle with a Crobat? As you may know, I have a Golbat myself sir...though I can never get him to evolve. I find it strange that you choose to battle with a pokèmon that needs so much...emotion." </p>
<p>Cyrus sighed as he thought about the answer. </p>
<p>"My father had a Crobat" Replied Cyrus. </p>
<p>Cyrus really didn't want to spill some kind of childhood sob story to Saturn, so he kept it vague. Growing up, Cyrus always felt confused as to how his father had a Crobat; he was so cold and neglectful towards his own son, yet he had a pokèmon that needed love and friendship to evolve. So Cyrus thought he could do the same thing...be cold and neglectful towards others, while manipulating a pokèmon with love and affection. Though he had to admit, he treated his Crobat with more respect than his father ever did with his. </p>
<p>"Oh...well that's cool...my father had a Kricketune that hated staying in his pokèball." Said Saturn. </p>
<p>"So i'm assuming you got plenty of sleep?" Cyrus replied, a bit shocked at his own use of sarcasm. </p>
<p>"Oh, don't even get me started...the damn thing never shutup! Why do you think I do so well at pulling all-nighters at work?" </p>
<p>"So now that you've asked me, I suppose it's my turn...why do you fight with a Toxicroak?" </p>
<p>Cyrus found himself genuinely wanting to know the answer. </p>
<p>"Well sir, I have a special fascination with the poison type I suppose. They're just so powerful, and not a lot of people realize it. I love poisoning other people's pokèmon...watching as trainer's panic when they can't find an antidote...the life slowly draining out of their pokèmon..and there's nothing that can be done no matter how strong my opponent is. The satisfaction is truly endless sir." </p>
<p>Cyrus said nothing and stared at Saturn as the Commander started to eat his salad. </p>
<p>For the love of Arceus, when did Saturn develop such a dark side? Had it been there the whole time? Saturn was always so jumbly and awkward...to know that this malicious nature was inside of him was intriguing to Cyrus. </p>
<p>He kept staring at Saturn as he felt his heart rate begin to increase, while an unfamiliar throb also developed within his pants. </p>
<p>Shit.Cyrus had certainly never felt this before; must be what they call arousal. Cyrus hadn't felt attraction towards anyone before...and he tried to kill the feeling as fast as he could...but he found it was too strong for even him to control. Of course talking about the pleasure of death had done him in. Saturn was currently irresistable to him for some strange reason. </p>
<p>"Ugh oh....Master Cyrus sir I don't feel so good." Said Saturn as his face began to turn slightly green. </p>
<p>"Why? What's wrong?" </p>
<p>Cyrus was secretly greatful for another distraction from his thoughts, as it killed whatever physical feeling was happening in his pants. </p>
<p>"I umm...I think there's Octillery in this salad...and I...i'm allergic to seafood" Replied Saturn as he covered his mouth with his hand. </p>
<p>Cyrus said nothing as Saturn stood up and ran for the restroom. </p>
<p>Cyrus eventually decided to follow Saturn into the restroom, as he felt like an idiot sitting alone in a restaurant. </p>
<p>"Do you feel better now." Said Cyrus. </p>
<p>"I think i'll be okay....oh, hold on one moment-" Said Saturn as he continued to vomit over a toilet. </p>
<p>Cyrus never would have expected that this date would have him sitting on the ground of a dirty bathroom stall rubbing Saturn's back as he vomits into a toilet. He did admit to himself that it was an interesting final adventure to have in this universe...though he just put it down to the sadistic pleasure of seeing Saturn in pain. </p>
<p>"See, now what did I tell you. Order something safe so that you don't get sick." Said Cyrus as he continued to rub Saturn's back. </p>
<p>"I know, you were right sir." Replied Saturn as he sat-up and wiped his mouth with his arm. </p>
<p>"That's because i'm always right." </p>
<p>Cyrus thought for sure that Saturn would want to head back home now. Cutting the date short would be ideal for Cyrus, as Saturn's emotions were clearly trying to rub off on him. </p>
<p>"So, shall we head back to Veilstone City now?" Said Cyrus. </p>
<p>"What? No way, this date isn't over yet." Replied Saturn. </p>
<p>"But Commander Saturn, you're not feeling well, it would be ideal for you to-." </p>
<p>"Nope. No way. I feel fine, I just had to get it out of my system." </p>
<p>And with that, Saturn had grabbed Cyrus's hand and left the bathroom stall. An older man at a urinal gave the two men a dirty look. Cyrus stared down in embarrassment, as there were clearly implications of two people leaving a stall together. </p>
<p>"So are you two ready to pay your bill?" Said the hostess at the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyrus immedietly reached in his pocket to grab his wallet. He figures he would pay for the dinner. Sort of an apology to Saturn for having to destroy him in a few days. </p>
<p>"No way Master Cyrus, I got this one...i'm taking you out, remember?" Said Saturn as he grabbed some cash to pay the bill. </p>
<p>"But you got sick." </p>
<p>"I'm alright, besides, I have money from our win earlier....you can get the next one." Saturn said with a wink towards Cyrus. </p>
<p>At that, Cyrus felt that the strange twinge was returning, and thanked Arceus when they were finally outside in the fresh air of the night. </p>
<p>"So where are we going now?" Asked Cyrus. </p>
<p>"Well, we can't be at the Valor Lakefront without visiting Lake Valor...especially with the full moon out tonight." Replied Saturn. </p>
<p>The two began walking towards the<br/>lake together, and Cyrus knew it wasn't gonna be a silent walk. </p>
<p>"So Master Cyrus, what does it take for you to emote?" Asked Saturn out of the blue. </p>
<p>"Emotions are a human's weakness. A universe without them would be far more ideal." Replied Cyrus with a stern face. </p>
<p>"Sheesh sir, that's a pessimistic way of looking at things. I think you need to look on the brighter side of life." </p>
<p>Cyrus said nothing as Saturn kept talking. </p>
<p>"Hmm, how about dancing? Everyone loves dancing!" </p>
<p>"No Commander Saturn I don't-" </p>
<p>Cyrus didn't have time to finish as Saturn grabbed both of his hands and awkwardly spun himself around. </p>
<p>"Don't do that again." Said Cyrus still a bit in shock. </p>
<p>"Alright, alright....well are you ticklish? Everyone is weak against a good tickle." </p>
<p>"I think i'm strong enough to-" </p>
<p>Once again, Cyrus didn't have the time to finish as Saturn tickled the back of his neck; resulting in Cyrus letting out a squeak. </p>
<p>"Well sir, it looks like you are ticklish!" </p>
<p>"Saturn, don't you dare do that again or i'm gonna-" </p>
<p>Cyrus let out another squeak as Saturn tickled behind his elbow. </p>
<p>"You're gonna what sir? Keep making adorable squeaks? Y'know...you're not so intimidating as you think you are." </p>
<p>"i'm gonna destroy you!" Replied Cyrus with a bit of truth in his words. </p>
<p>"Destroy me sir? Well that is a tempting offer...but you'll have to catch me first." </p>
<p>With that, Saturn took off running towards the direction of Lake Valor. Cyrus wouldn't normally give chase to anyone, but if Saturn wants to play this game, he certainly won't be the loser. </p>
<p>"Whoah, sounds like you're out of breath back there sir." Exclaimed Saturn as he continued running forward looking back at Cyrus. </p>
<p>"Can you slow down?" Said Cyrus out of breath. </p>
<p>"But if I slow down, that gives you more time to-" </p>
<p>Running forward while looking back wasn't a good idea for Saturn, as he managed to trip over a log in front of him. </p>
<p>"Saturn are you-" </p>
<p>Cyrus also managed to trip over the same log...plopping himself directly on top of Saturn. </p>
<p>"Saturn are you okay?" </p>
<p>"Umm...i'm alright sir." </p>
<p>The two tried to get up as quickly as they could but fumbled back onto each-other. Cyrus had dirt all over his suit and Saturn had a bunch of twigs stuck in his hair, and it appeared that they were quite literally tangled together. </p>
<p>"Well, it looks like you caught me sir." Said Saturn. </p>
<p>"It looks like I did." </p>
<p>This was the first time Cyrus was making direct eye-contact with Saturn, and he never realized before how nice his eyes were. It was like there was a hidden universe inside of them. Cyrus wanted to drown himself inside of them; to live in them forever. </p>
<p>"Umm...are you alright sir." Asked Saturn. </p>
<p>"Never better." </p>
<p>"Well that's good...do you think you can try and get off me now....I umm...I can't breathe." </p>
<p>"Oh...of course." </p>
<p>Cyrus's daze was broken as he managed to get off of Saturn; extending his hand in order to help the other man back onto his two feet. </p>
<p>They were brushing themselves off when Saturn found something in the dirt. </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus, I think this must have fell out of your pocket." </p>
<p>Cyrus noticed what Saturn had found, and his heart dropped into his stomach. It was the condom that Mars had gave him. He certainly didn't have time to explain himself before Saturn realized what it was as well. </p>
<p>"I umm....Master Cyrus I umm....I mean if you...I mean we....ummm..I didn't expect you...I mean....wow." </p>
<p>Even in the moonlight, Cyrus could tell that Saturn's face was turning fifty different shades of red. He hoped Arceus would send him another distraction so he didn't have to explain this one. </p>
<p>"Hey, what the heck!" Exclaimed Saturn clearly startled at something. </p>
<p>It seemed that Cyrus's wish had come true, as a wild Starly was trying to perch itself in Saturn's hair that was still covered in twigs. </p>
<p>"Hey you, go away! shoo! You hear me, shoo!" Saturn cried as he desperately tried to wave away the wild Starly. </p>
<p>Cyrus would have helped, but there was something about seeing Saturn being attacked by a wild Starly that was humourous to him...perhaps it was the sadistic pleasure again. </p>
<p>So he laughed. </p>
<p>Cyrus hadn't laughed like this in a long time. It was a gutteral laugh; one that had probably been brewing inside of him since childhood. He laughed until tears were streaming down his face, and he could barely catch his breath or stand up straight. His mind was telling him to stop this foolishness, but he was past the point of control. </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus help me please!" Saturn cried frantically. </p>
<p>At the call of his name, Cyrus regained composure. Wiping away tears from his laughter, he remembered the pokèdoll that Mars had gave him. Maybe she packed him something useful after all. </p>
<p>"Scram!" Said Cyrus as he threw the pokèdoll in the opposite direction of Lake Valor. </p>
<p>Thankfully it worked, as the wild Starly left Saturn alone to chase after the pokèdoll. </p>
<p>Cyrus thought Saturn might get upset with him, but it was quite the opposite. </p>
<p>"Master Cyrus, I think you have a beautiful laugh." </p>
<p>"Well, keep getting yourself into trouble and you might get to hear it more often." Said Cyrus as he helped Saturn pluck the twigs out of his hair. </p>
<p>Cyrus had no idea what was going on inside of him. Laughing? Flirting with Saturn? Everything was off inside of him...the sooner this date ends the better....destroying the universe was the most important thing in his life. </p>
<p>"Wow, look at the moon over the lake!" Exclaimed Saturn as he sat down near the edge of Lake Valor. </p>
<p>Cyrus stood next to him; hands behind his back. He had to admit that the full moon over the lake looked....nice...though he still thought he could create a better one. </p>
<p>"Well sir, are you gonna sit down? I promise I won't bite." Said Saturn as he patted the spot next to him. </p>
<p>After the conversation about Saturn's love of poison type pokèmon at the restaurant, Cyrus wasn't too sure about the biting thing...but he reluctantly sat down anyways. </p>
<p>"It's so relaxing out here isn't it?" Said Saturn. </p>
<p>Cyrus said nothing. He was too busy staring at Saturn. In the moonlight, he almost looked like a god in his own right. </p>
<p>"Commander Saturn, I just wanted to say...that you look good tonight." </p>
<p>"Thanks Cyrus." </p>
<p>Cyrus's heartbeat grew faster at Saturn calling him by his name without 'sir' or 'master' before it...it seemed so weirdly intimate. He had never complimented anyone before, but he thought he would return the favour from before. </p>
<p>"Cyrus...do you think...I mean...may I hold your hand?" Asked Saturn shyly. </p>
<p>Cyrus felt his heart rate grow even faster, and he felt himself get sweaty. Physical contact was a big no no in his book...though that weird feeling inside of him was telling him otherwise. </p>
<p>"You may." Replied Cyrus. </p>
<p>With that, Saturn gently intertwined their fingers together; caressing the top of Cyrus's knuckles with his thumb. </p>
<p>Just when Cyrus thought he couldn't feel anymore confused, Saturn placed his head on his shoulder. He suddenly felt annoyed at himself. Annoyed for how much he liked it. Annoyed for agreeing to go on this date. Annoyed that he let himself develop emotion before the master plan was complete. How could something so wrong be so right? </p>
<p>"Why?" Asked Cyrus </p>
<p>"Why what?" Replied Saturn as he raised his head to meet Cyrus's face. </p>
<p>"Why do you like me so much? You were always so persistent. I mean, i'm your cruel emotionless boss...i'm barely even nice to you; i'm not nice to anybody. I'm not even a good person...what's the appeal?" </p>
<p>"Well Cyrus, I suppose i've always been drawn to you from day one. The way you speak, the way you lead our team, and you're definitely not afraid to dream big. You're ambitious, and you make those dreams a reality. I don't know...it's like the universe was telling me we were meant to be together, and I somehow knew that one day it would tell you the same thing." </p>
<p>Saturn gently placed his hand on Cyrus's cheek, causing him to flinch like a pokèmon at the physical touch. </p>
<p>"Cyrus I-" </p>
<p>Cyrus noticed Saturn lean in slightly; their faces only inches apart. He was divided on the inside. The logical part of Cyrus's brain wanted to push Saturn away, run to Mt.Coronet right away, and destroy the universe. Destroy these foolish feelings.Destroy everything. Though the other half of him wanted to kiss Saturn, wanted to ditch Team Galactic, and leave Sinnoh together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cyrus felt tired of the constant internal battle. So for a moment, he let himself give in. He decided to kiss Saturn. </p>
<p>The kiss was awkward at first, as Cyrus had never done anything like it before. His eyes were still open and he had no idea where to put his hands. Luckily Saturn knew how to help the situation as he deepened the kiss. He lightly touched their tongues together and ran a hand through Cyrus's hair. Cyrus failed to hold back a moan as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Saturn's tiny waist. </p>
<p>Cyrus thought that kissing Saturn was the greatest feeling to possibly exist. It was sweeter than the sweetest poffin, and he wanted to bottle it up and keep it to himself forever. Had this been what he was missing his entire life? He had never known things could be this good. He wanted to live here forever. Make the moment of kissing Saturn into his universe. He wondered if the legendary pokèmon could do that for him? Freeze this moment for him to live in a time loop forever. He felt like a god already. Saturn was clearly his perfect universe. </p>
<p>They finally released and rested their foreheads together. Cyrus noticed that tears were welling up in Saturn's eyes. </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Cyrus asked as he began to brush away the tears on Saturn's face. </p>
<p>"Nothing at all...it's just that i've dreampt of this moment for so long...I never thought it would actually happen...it was better than anything I ever could have <br/>imagined." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I should have made this happen sooner." Replied Cyrus as he placed a light kiss on Saturn's forehead. </p>
<p>Cyrus felt regret for not seeing what was in front of him the whole time. Was the master plan really a waste of time? Was he too busy working that he failed to notice Saturn? Was he the foolish one for burying his emotions? </p>
<p>"Ummm Cyrus, as much as I would love to stay here with you all night...we really should be heading back to Veilstone City. Busy two days ahead of us, remember?" </p>
<p>How could he forget. The ceremony at Mt. Coronet was the crux of Cyrus's existence...though he wishes it wasn't. He was the one who barely even agreed to the date, but now he found himself wanting it to never end. Though he supposes that most good things must end eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're right...let's head back." </p>
<p>The walk back to the Galactic Headquarters was peaceful. Cyrus and Saturn were hand in hand, and they had released their pokèmon; Crobat and Golbat, to enjoy the night air. </p>
<p>"I think they like each-other." Said Saturn in reference to the two pokèmon. </p>
<p>Cyrus looked up at their pokèmon in the night sky. His Crobat and Saturn's Golbat were playfully flying around in each-other in what looked like a dance. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I think they do." Cyrus replied as he gave Saturn's hand a squeeze. </p>
<p>Cyrus suddenly felt as muxh guilt as a person could possibly feel. Mt. Coronet was less than two days away now, and he had no idea what he should do. Should he continue with his plans? After all, creating his own universe was everything he ever wanted...but Saturn was everything he never knew he wanted. Could he take Saturn with him? Though he knew that would never work; Saturn would never be onboard with something so extreme. The thought of having to betray Saturn absolutely tore him up inside. </p>
<p>"Alright, looks like we made it back to headquarters in one piece." Said Saturn. </p>
<p>Cyrus looked up, surprised that they were already back at the front door of the Team Galactic building. He must have really been lost in thought. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Asked Saturn noticing Cyrus's vacant expression. </p>
<p>"Yeah, i'm just thinking...about the plan at Mt. Coronet...i'm pretty stressed about it actually." Replied Cyrus. </p>
<p>"Is it about the child trainer interfering with our plans? If so, I can assure you that we'll have it under control." </p>
<p>"No it's not that...it's more about me...i'm not sure what I should do." </p>
<p>"Cyrus, whatever happens at Mt. Coronet I promise I won't leave your side, you know i'll always fight for you." </p>
<p>"That's exactly what i'm afraid of...I don't want to hurt you Saturn." </p>
<p>"You won't. As long as we're together, we can do anything...we can get through anything." </p>
<p>At that, Cyrus began to feel a bit more at ease...he could finally make the right decision. </p>
<p>"You know...i'm actually thinking about re-scheduling the ceremony at Mt. Coronet. I need more time to think things through." Said Cyrus. </p>
<p>"What? B-but Cyrus...this is your dream...you've been planning this your whole life! Why throw it away when we're so close?" Exclaimed Saturn, clearly stunned. </p>
<p>"It doesn't feel right anymore." </p>
<p>"But what about the Grunts? What will we tell them? Jupiter and Mars? They'll be furious!" </p>
<p>"They don't matter." </p>
<p>"Cyrus why? Why are you having second thoughts?" </p>
<p>"There's something that's more important." </p>
<p>"More important? What could possibly be more important than your life's work?" </p>
<p>Cyrus cupped Saturn's face in his hands and kissed him again. He had to make sure that it felt as euphoric as it did the first time...and it did. He had to make sure he was making the right decision...and he was. </p>
<p>"I think planning for our second date is more important." Replied Cyrus after he had come to a conclusion. </p>
<p>Saturn smiled as the two walked inside the building together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first post on this website! I hope i'll get the chance to potentially do more in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>